El futuro,la salvacion?
by nCromanCer
Summary: Un futuro donde el mundo corre peligro por un mago con un gran poder, amenaza con destruir todo y conquistar todos los tiempos, con la muerte de Kamijou Touma su hijo Makoto debera regresar al pasado para evitar que eso pase. ToumaxMikoto y MakotoxHarem. CAP 4
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, este es mi primer fanfic asi que, espero que les guste xD**

**To Aru Majutsu no Index no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo tomare a sus personajes para crear una historia diferente ;)**

**Capítulo 1: Aparición de un hijo**

-¡Este día no se puede poner cada vez más peor!- Nuestro querido protagonista Kamijou Touma se encontraba siendo perseguido por un grupo de gatos si se preguntan cómo llego a esa situación, bueno, hay varias razones para eso.

El primer motivo de su mal día fue que por alguna extraña razón su alarma no sonó, como consecuencia se quedó dormido y se levantó tarde para ir a la escuela, el segundo fue que al salir de su departamento olvido su celular adentro, al querer entrar la llave se rompió quedando la punta de la llave trabada en la cerradura , dándose por vencido decidió dejar su celular y correr hacia su escuela, si llegaba tarde su sensei lo regañaría y le diría que tendría que tomar las clases de apoyo los fines de semana, cosa que cualquier adolecente no querría. Decidió tomar un atajo por un callejón pero como si el dios de la mala suerte le sonriera a Touma, este al correr se tropezó con una cascara de banana dándose de lleno con unos botes de basura, estos contenían restos de pescado dejándole un olor insoportable.

-Waaa esto apesta!-

-Miau…-

-¿Un gato?-

-Miau, miau, miau, miau-

De un momento a otro Touma se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de gatos, estos fueron atraídos por el olor a pescado que emanaba el probre.

-Jejejeje, lindos gatitos-

-Miau..!GRRR!-

-¡MOO FUKOUDA!-

Y así llegamos a la situación inicial donde nuestro protagonista corría por su vida al tratar de ser devorado por un grupo de gatos, para su poca suerte logro perderlos en el camino.

-Bien, debo apresurarme a llegar a la escuela o si no Komeo-sensei me mandara a las clases de apoyo… fukouda.-

Touma apresuro el paso y logro llegar sano y salvo, pero como siempre fue regañado por Komoe, y esta vez también por sus compañeros por el olor a pescado que desprendía el pobre

-Este día sí que fue de gatos- dijo Touma sin ningún sarcasmo en absoluto.

Luego de salir de la escuela, se encamino para a ir a su departamento, pero recordó que su cerradura estaba trabada y a estas horas no encontraría a algún cerrajero.

-Y a hora en donde voy a pasar la noche…-

-¡Oye tú!-

Desde los lejos se acercaba una de los Esper más poderosos de Ciudad Academia Misaka Mikoto, al parecer vio a Touma por casualidad y decidió "hablarle"

-Aa, hola biri-biri

-¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto!-

-¿Esta bien pero no grites, y que es lo que quieres?-

-La revancha por supuesto

-Eee, pero ya te dije que tu ganas-

-Escucha, no me gustan las victorias fáciles, además nunca te tomas enserio las peleas asi que…- la electro máster comenzó a sacar chispas de su cuerpo -¡Vas a pelear conmigo!-

-Biri-Biri, este día ha sido muy agotador para mí y desearía….!- Touma dejo de hablar para divisar algo a lo lejos… ERAN LOS GATOS ASECINOS, parece que aún lo buscaban a el.

-¡Miau! (¡HAY ESTA!)

-¡Miau! (¡VAMOS POR EL!)

Así los gatos comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección a Touma y a Mikoto.

-¿Oye que estás viendo?... ¡Oye responde!

-Rayos… vamos Biri-Biri- Touma agarro la mano de Mikoto produciendo un leve sonrojo en la misma

-¿Q-q-q-que estás haciendo?-

-Salvando nuestras vidas-

-¡MIAU!-

-¿gatos?-

-¡Vamos!- y así Touma comenzó a correr junto con Mikoto hacia quien sabe dónde, con tal de perder a los gatos asesinos.

Mientras esto sucedía una persona observaba todo desde la cima de un edificio

-Siempre dándoles problemas a oka-san… ¿no… otto-san?

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo espero que sea de su agrado, me den algunos reviews xD, en el próximo episodio aparecerá el hijo de touma y mikoto :3 salvando a ciertas personas, bien espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo que lo disfruten xD**

**To Aru Majutsu no Index no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos, yo solo tomare sus personajes para crear una historia diferente ;)**

**Capítulo 2: Makoto Kamijou**

-Ahhh… (Suspiró) hoy hubo mucho trabajo en Jundment, estoy exhausta-

-¿En serio? y ¿Por qué tanto trabajo?-

Uhiharu y Saten se encontraban llendo para la parada del autobús, generalmente salían a las 18:30 pero a Uhiharu le pidieron que vaya a Judment para ordenar algunos papeles y documentos y no hablamos d hojas si no filas y enormes filas de documentos y matriculas que habían que registrar, corregir y presentar. Con todo eso las 18:30 pasaron a ser las 23:45.

-Últimamente hay mucho papeleo y como administradora es mí deber de presentarlos en tiempo y forma… aunque sea agotador-

-Jejeje, ya veo-

-Por cierto Saten-san no tenías por qué esperarme, mira ya es casi media noche-

-No te preocupes, les mande un mensaje a mis padres, mientras no me duerma para ir a la escuela mañana todo estará bien jejeje… por cierto donde esta Kuroko-san?

-Ella sigue ordenado el papeleo, como agente debe tener más que yo-

-Ya veo-

Las chicas estaban tan metidas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de encapuchados las venían persiguiendo por detrás, eran unos 3 encapuchados, luego de unos minutos Saten se percató de que estaban siendo perseguidas por estos.

-Como me hubiera gustado comer un pastel… creo que será para la próxima-

-Uhiharu, creo que deberías apresurar el paso-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-No te alarmes pero unos chicos nos vienen siguiendo-

-¡Que!... ¡qué debemos hacer!- Uhiharu comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

-No te alteres, doblaremos en la siguiente esquina y comenzaremos a correr-

-E-e-está bien-

Saten y Uhiharu comenzaron a acelerar el paso, cuando llego el momento, comenzaron a correr, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa, habían otros 2 tipos esperándolos es la esquina.

-¿Ooo, adonde creen que van señoritas?

-No tiene que tener miedo no les haremos daño- decían 2 de los encapuchados

-¿!Que es lo que quiere!?- Saten los enfrentaba

-Nada en especial, solo queremos pasar un tiempo con ustedes, ¿no es verdad chicos?-

-¡SIIIII!- gritaron todos al unisonso para luego reírse

-Disculpen pero yo y mi amiga estamos cansadas, así que si nos disculpan- Saten tomo la mano de Uhiharu y estaba dispuesta a irse junto con ella, pero uno de los tipos se interpuso.

-Al parecer no lo entiendes, cuando deseo algo, siempre lo obtengo- dijo uno de ellos que al parecer era el jefe de la banda.

Uhiharu y Saten no sabían que hacer, no podían pedir ayuda ya que a esa hora no pasaba ni un alma y si trataban de avisarle a Kuroko mediante sus celulares los maleantes las detendrían, estaban acorraladas.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿qué tal si comenzamos la diversión?- Todos gritaron un fuerte sí.

Saten y Uhiharu solo podían esperar lo peor, lo único que hicieron fue apretar la mano una de la otra y esperar a que alguien las ayudase.

-"Por favor que alguien"- pensó Saten

-Ooo, aquí estaban-

-Eee?- el grupo se dio la vuelta para ver a un joven mirándolos

-Lo siento mucho chicos, pero parece ser que mis hermanas les causaron muchos problemas jejeje- Saten y Uhiharu observaban al recién llegado, era un chico de unos 16 o 17 años, media unos 1,69 cm, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca manga cortas, con unos pantalones negros y unos tennis negros, lo que más destacaba era su cabello oscuro con unas puntas que estaban erizadas hacia abajo.

-Cuantas veces les dije que me esperaran la salir de la escuela, dios ustedes nunca aprenden-el chico tomo la mano de ambas, dispuesto a llevárselas lejos de ahí –Gracias chicos les debo una, adiós-

-Espera un momento- el jefe de la banda lo tomo por el hombro – Acaso nos tomas por estúpidos-

-No para nada, solamente les agradecía por cuidar de ellas, eso es todo- dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse con las chicas pero los demás encapuchados se interpusieron en su camino.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, no te dejare que te lleves la diversión- acto seguido el jefe chasqueo los dedos y uno de ellos tomo a Saten y a Uhiharu por las manos mientras le propinaba una pata al chico.

-Oiga jefe ¿nos podemos divertir un rato con este idiota?, tengo una manopla nueva y quisiera adornarla con algo de rojo-

-Sí, yo también quisiera probar mi nuevo bate-

-Está bien, ustedes pueden divertirse con él, mientras nosotros 3 nos divertimos con las chicas jajajaja-

De repente los otros dos comenzaron a propinarles patadas al joven, Uhiharu y Saten observaban como aquella persona que intento ayudarlas estaba siendo brutalmente golpeada.

-Bien, nosotros comenzaremos también- dijo el jefe del grupo mientras llevaba su mano para las poyeras de Saten y Uhiharu –No se preocupen, les prometo que no les dolerá… mucho jajajaja-

Saten y Uhiharu cerraron sus ojos para esperar lo impensable… pero…

¡SCHSSSSSS!

-¡WAAAAAAAA!-

De la nada los dos que estaban golpeando al joven salieron volando, entrillándose contra las paredes de un negocio, todos comenzaron a observar a ese extraño chico, este se levantó y miro fijamente el lugar donde se encontraban Saten y Uhiharu para luego mirar directamente a los demás bandalos que quedaban.

-Vaya vaya, quería tratar de salir de aquí sin generar algún tipo de violencia innecesaria, pero parece que no pudo ser así- unas chispas amarillas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo del joven- Bien me las darán o si no- dijo levantando su mano para luego cerrar su puño haciendo que varias chispas salieran de el- les mostrare como la electricidad puede fundir los nervios del cuerpo-

-¡VAYAN!- grito el jefe de la banda, los demás siguieron sus órdenes y sacaron bates y corrieron en dirección al chico eléctrico.

-¡TOMA ESTO!- uno de ellos con todas sus fuerzas golpeo con el bate el rostro del chico, pero este se detuvo en seco, el bate se encontraba a 2 cm de la cara del joven

-¿En serio? ¿Bates de metal?, ustedes ¿sí que son imbéciles verdad? -y acto seguido el chico alzo su brazo derecho y toco el bate con su mano, dándole una descarga eléctrica al agresor, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡MALDITO!- El que quedaba se abalanzo para propinarle un golpe a este, siendo esquivado rápidamente y posándose detrás del encapuchado junto sus dedos y le propino un golpe en la parte de su espalda dejando al tipo inconsciente.

-¡Keiko, Yamachi! ¡MALDITO! ¿!QUE LES HICISTE!?- al parecer el jefe se encontraba enojado y comenzó a caminar en dirección al chico que había dejado inconscientes a sus compañeros.

-¿Sabías que? gracias al sistema nervioso el cuerpo humano puede generar muchas descargas eléctricas dentro de sí, estas nos ayudan a mover todos los músculos, órganos ya sabes… pero ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando una de esas descargas entra en contacto con otra?-

-¿!¡?

-Así es… se produce un choque eléctrico, lo que hice fue solamente darles pequeñas descargas eléctricas en zonas importantes del cuerpo como en la espalda donde se encuentra la columna vertebral donde habrán gran cantidad de nervios, este choque causa que el nervio deje de funcionar y el cuerpo deje de moverse- explico el muchacho

-¡TU MALDITOOO!- el jefe del grupo estaba furioso y comenzó a correr hacia el chico junto con una manopla lista para golpearlo, pero fue rápidamente esquivado

-No te preocupes, mis descargas fueron leves, así que no quedaran paralizados de por vida o algo por el estilo- dijo este sonriendo

-¡AAAA CALLATE!- El jefe se cansó de escucharlo, se giró y le clavo un puñetazo a ese chico

¡POW!

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe, le dio justo en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso destroce tu cara y ahora no puedes hablar? jajajajaja-

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?- el tipo paró de reír para ver que el chico estaba completamente ileso, sin ningún rasguño

-¿!C-c-c-omo es posible?

-Es fácil, solamente manipule la polaridad de mi cuerpo, en pocas palabras, es como si ningún metal pudiera tocarme, claro, siempre y cuando este manipulando mi polaridad jeje- y paso seguido el chico agarro el brazo del jefe –será mejor que tomes una siesta ¿no lo crees?- el tipo no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos y…

-¡WAAA!-gritar de dolor

-Bueno ¿creo que ahora todo está bien verdad?

Uhiharu y Saten observaron todo desde el suelo, estaban sorprendidas del hecho de que este chico además de ganarles a todos tuviera casi los mismos poderes que cierta Electro máster.

-Oigan ¿están bien?- el chico las miraba preocupado

-… eee si por su puesto ¿y tú? Uhiharu-

-S-s-si si estoy bien-

-Pues me alegro- el joven se acercó a ellas las tomo a ambas por las manos y las ayudo a ponerse de pie –No me hubiera gustado que se lastimaran- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa sincera de felicidad, Uhiharu y Saten se sonrojaron, ¡este tipo se puso feliz con solo saber de qué ellas estaban bien!, además de eso él las protegió de esos bastardos y arriesgo su vida para proteger a unas desconocidas como ellas.

-T-t-tu nombre, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Uhiharu

El chico las miro, sonrio y dijo con orgullo

-Makoto… Makoto Kamijou

**Y bueno, aquí termina el 2 cap :D, jejeje ese makoto ni bien llega y ya tiene a 2 chicas ante sus pies xD es igual a su padre, de tal palo tal astilla?) :v, en el próximo cap se sabra que paso con Touma y Mikoto, si fueron devorados por los gatos o no jajaja, bueno espero sus reviews con ansias nos leemos :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Creando problemas**

-¡Muevete!- decía un agente de Judment mientras metía a uno de los vándalos al auto, luego del incidente con los encapuchados, Uhiharu llamo a Kuroko y le explicó la situación, en menos de un pestañeo la misma se apareció con unos 50 agentes.

-¡ESPEREN!- el jefe de la banda se detuvo y miro a Makoto – ¡Juro que cuando nos volvamos a ver!, ¡te destrozare esa cara que tienes!- y acto seguido fue forcejeado y metido al vehículo

-Seguro amigo, te estaré esperando jejeje- decía Makoto en torno burlón

-Con que eso pasó…, bien- Kuroko hablaba con Saten y Uhiharu y decidió hablar con Makoto –Oye tú, ven aquí-

-¿S-sí que sucede?- al parecer el mismo se encontraba un poco nervioso

-Muchas gracias por haber rescatado a mis amigas de esos malditos, si no hubieras aparecido… quien sabe qué habría pasado- Kuroko cerro su mano con fuerza, se sentía mal, ya que no estuvo en ese momento para poder defender a sus preciadas amigas, y si ese chico no las hubiera salvado, ella se lo lamentaría por siempre.

-Bueno, no hay problema, espero que de ahora en adelante no salgan a estas horas de la noche sin la componía de alguien que pueda protegerlas- decía Makoto mirando a Uhiharu y a Saten, estas miraron al suelo un poco sornojadas

-Y por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntaba Kuroko, Makoto se giró y miro con duda a Saten y a Uhiharu

-¿No le dijieron?

-Jejeje lo siento, pero solamente recuerdo tu nombre, por alguna razón no recuerdo tu apellido- decía Saten mientras se golpeaba la cabeza

-Makoto-kun ¡lo siento también!, solo pude escuchar tu nombre- Uhihaura estaba apenada

-Asi que eres Makoto…-

-Asi es mi nombre es Makoto, Makoto Ka…- y en ese momento Makoto recordó que no podía decirles que era Kamijou ya que Kuroko ,al ser la amiga de su madre, pensaría que este tiene que ver algo con ese primate de su padre, cosa que él no quería, ya que quería pasar desapercibido.

-¿Makoto Ka…?-

-Makoto Ka…Ka…, "vamos piensa en algo" Kamito-

-¿Kamito?- Las 3 chicas lo miraron extraño

-Sí, ¿hay algo raro?

-No para nada, nunca escuche hablar de un apellido así, ¿y ustedes chicas?-

-Tampoco- respondieron Uhiharu y Saten

-Por cierto, ¿cómo nos encontraste?, es raro que alguien pase a estas horas de la noche- Pregunto Uhiharu

-Aaa bueno, simplemente pase por aquí por pura coincidencia jejeje-

**Flashback**

-Siempre dándoles problemas a oka-san… ¿no… otto-san?- decía Makoto mientras observaba a sus padres corriendo de un grupo de gatos

-Oiga jefe, mire a esas chicas-

Makoto bajo la mirada para ver a un grupo de encapuchados, estaban hablando sobre unas chicas que se encontraban más adelante.

-¿No cree que deberíamos ir a divertirnos?-

-Tienes razón, Keiko jajaja, Toru, Nishida, Richi, ustedes síganlas por detrás, nosotros nos adelantaremos para que no puedan escapar-

-¡SI JEFE!-

Y como lo planeado, los mencionados comenzaron a caminar por detrás de las chicas, Makoto al ver esto, decidió dejar su prioridad y decidió seguir a los demás

-Creo que oka-san y otto-san tendrán que esperar- dijo mientras comenzaba a seguir al grupo de encapuchados desde los aires.

**Fin Flashback**

-De igual modo, muchas gracias por ayudarlas- Kuroko hablo – Creo que agradecerte no sería suficiente-

-No hay problema, en serio, creo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo- Makoto miro su reloj y se sorprendio – Woo, es demasiado tarde, demonios ahora ¿dónde pasare la noche?-

-¿Tienes algún problema?- pregunto Uhiharu

-Es que soy nuevo en la ciudad y no tengo ninguna lugar en donde quedarme, creo que debería ir a dormir en algún banco de por ahí jejeje… demonios-

-¡Tengo una idea!, porque no duermes en la oficina de Judment- dijo Saten

-¡QUE!- gritaron Kuroko y Uhiharu

-¿Por qué no?, tienen espacio de sobra, además podría dormir en ese sofá-

-Saten, las oficinas de Judment no es un lugar donde podamos llevar desconocidos, además tendríamos problemas si hiciéramos eso- hablaba Uhiharu

-Está bien- dijo Kuroko

-eee? ¡EEEE!- Uhiharu miro a Kuroko atónita

-No le veo el problema que se quede, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberlas protegido de esos idiotas, y si ocurre algún problema yo me are responsable de lo que nos puedan decir- Y asi Kuroko miro a Makoto – Y también espero ver esa habilidad que tienes-

-S-s-si por su puesto-

Y asi Kuroko y Makoto acompañaron a Uhiharu y a Saten a sus respectivas casas, luego se dirigieron a las oficinas de Judment.

-Muchas gracias por mantenerme aquí, mañana saldré a buscar un lugar en donde pueda hospedarme-

-No hay problema Kamito-kun, lo que sí, tengo muchas dudas-

-¿Con respecto a que Shirai-san?- Kuroko miro fijamente a Makoto

-¿Qué clase de Esper eres? y ¿Cuál es tu nivel?

Makoto, no sabía que decir, no podría revelarle esa información, ya que él no era de esa época, además tenía que tener mucho cuidado, porque si tenían dudas sobre él lo buscarían en el registro de Ciudad Academia y si saben que no aparece en dicho registro lo interrogarían y lo mantendrían encerrado hasta que él les respondiese sus preguntas, así que tuvo que mentir un poco

-Soy un Espere de nivel 4, del tipo Electro Master-

-Ya veo… bien, ayúdame a mover esto para que así tengas más espacio-

-P-por supuesto- Al parecer Makoto paso desapercibido… por ahora.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-Fiuu… (Suspiros)… pudimos escapar Biri-Biri-

-Oye… (Suspiros)!POR QUE DEMONIOS ME ARRASTRASTE CONTIGO!- al parecer Mikoto se encontraba enojada

-¿Acaso querías que esos gatos te comieran viva?-

-¡Ese no es el problema, el problema es…!- Mikoto se acercó a Touma para gritarle, pero olio algo apestoso proveniente de Touma, se hiso hacia atrás y se tapó la nariz

-¿A qué demonios hueles?-

-A pescado podrido… dios este día fue de lo peor, primero, mi alarma no sonó y por culpa de eso me dormí, cuando salí de mi departamento me olvide mi celular adentro, cuando quise entrar para buscarlo la llave se trabo, además de eso cuando la saque se rompió quedando la punta de la llave dentro de la cerradura cuando decidí ir para la escuela me dije que sería bueno tomar un atajo, pero me resbalé con una cascara de banana y me di con unos botes de basura llenos de pescado- decía Touma mientras miraba a Mikoto y apretaba sus puños – y para el colmo, me persiguieron unos gatos asesinos… ¡MOOO FUKOUDAAAAA!- Termino de hablar este mientras se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba al cielo.

-¿Oye, estas bien?-

-Por supuesto que no... Odio mi mala suerte, pero bueno que más da… nos vemos Biri-Biri me voy a ir a dormir en algún banco de por aquí cerca que descases- Touma estaba dispuesto a irse pero Mikoto lo detuvo.

-Espera, mi departamento no está muy lejos de aquí a-a-asi q-ue pensaba… qu-e-e puedes quedarte ha-sta que… resue-lvas tus problema-as…- Mikoto estaba completamente roja, nunca en su vida había invitado a un chico a su departamento menos a ESTE CHICO.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿podría darme un baño y lavar mi ropa? – al parecer los ojos detonaban un brillo de felicidad, al fin alguien que se daba cuenta de su mala suerte y le ofrecía algo de ayuda.

-P-por-supuesto-

-OOO muchas gracias Biri-Biri- Touma se dejó llevar y sin querer abrazo a Mikoto, mala idea, al hacer eso la pobre no sabía que pensar o que hacer, es más, desprendía un ligero humo de su cabeza por lo sonrojada que estaba y más el olor a pescado muerto que tenía Touma, Misaka termino por desmayarse.

-Oye, Biri-Biri… ¿estás bien?... ¡BIRI-BIRIII!-

Luego de unos 10 minutos Misaka recobro la conciencia, no sin antes electrocutar a Touma por lo que había hecho, fueron a su departamento, para fortuna de ella Kuroko no estaba.

-Bien, el baño esta por ahí, puedes dejar tus ropas en ese sesto para que las ponga a labar y aquí tienes toallas-

-Biri-Bi…- Misaka fulmino a Touma con la mirada –Quiero decir Misaka-san, y entonces ¿qué me pondré para no andar desnudo por ahí?- Al parecer Mikoto no había pensado en eso.

-Veamos…- Misaka comenzó a ver en su armario, en los de Kuroko para ver si encontraba algo que Touma pudiera usar, cabe decir que las cosas que encontró en el armario de Kuroko las quemaría luego de esto- Creo que puedes usar esto por el momento- Misaka le entrego a Touma un par de shorts negros.

-¿Es lo único que tienes?-

-Si es lo único, deberías ser más agradecido, por lo menos no andarás d-d-deess-nudo… ¡ya vete a duchar que no aguanto ese olor insoportable!-

-Hai hai- y asi Touma se fue al baño para sacarse ese olor que tenía.

Luego de unos 30 minutos

-Ese baño sí que estuvo refrescante…!-

Touma no se percató de que Misaka se estaba cambiando para ponerse la pijama y en ese momento que salió digamos que pudo ver ropa interior.

-…-

-Etto, fue un accidente jejeje- dijo Touma mientras reía nervioso

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOO!-

-¡MOOO FUKOUDAAAA!-

Luego de otros 10 minutos

-¡Mph! maldito idiota-

-¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!- luego de unas cuantas descargas eléctricas, ambos se encontraban en la mesa comiendo algo de Curry que Touma habría preparado.

-Esto no sabe nada mal- dijo Mikoto mientras comia

-Jejeje gracias, es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme pasar la noche aquí… por cierto ¿dónde dormiré?-

Misaka abrió grande sus ojos, SE OLVIDO POR COMPLETO ESA PARTE.

-Creo que me olvide esa parte-

-Jejejeje, no te preocupes, puedo dormir en la tina del baño- Gracias a cierta monja que se quedaba a dormir en la cama de Touma, este se le daba bien en dormir en el baño.

-¿Acaso tú duermes en el baño?-

-Jejeje larga historia jejeje- dijo el chico mientras pensaba en cierta monja que por un tiempo se había apoderado de su cama.

-De todas formas no puedes, todavía debe de estar mojado… ya se, dormirás en mi cama y yo en la de Kuroko-

-Estas segura de eso Biri quiero decir Misaka-san?

-Por supuesto a y otra cosa, si te agarro tratando de hacerme alguna cosa extraña, ¡te freiré como a una papa!-

-C-claro como digas-

Luego de tomar la decisión, terminaron de comer, lavaron los platos y de ahí se dirigieron a la cama.

-B-buenas noches Misaka-san-

-B-buenas noches b-aka-

Touma pensaba lo que le paso este día, fue un desastre y todo lo demas, pero gracias a la ayuda de Mikoto no fue tan malo.

-"Ella es muy linda cuando se sonroja… esperen en qué demonios estoy pensando, cera mejor que me duerma de una vez"- y asi Touma cerro sus ojos y decidido a dormirse, no sin antes girarse para donde estaba Mikoto y decir –Gracias Biri-Biri…- finalmente Touma callo vencido ante el sueño, mientras que en la otra cama una Misaka aun despierta escucho lo que cierto desafortunado chico dijo.

-De nada… baka-

Y así ambos jóvenes se durmieron en los brazos de Morfeo, quien sabe que cosas los esperaría mañana.

Mientras tanto en la cima de un edificio se divisaban 4 sombras

-Debemos encontrarlo y matarlo, para que el señor esté complacido- decía una de las sombras

-Y qué hacemos con el de este tiempo, ¿también lo matamos?-

-Por supuesto, así nuestro Lord se ahorra tiempo y podrá gobernar esta época-

-Muy bien, dispérsense y busquen por toda la ciudad, nuestros objetivos están claros, debemos matar a Kamijou Makoto y a su padre… Kamijou Touma- Luego las sombras desaparecieron dejando por detrás un aura de misterios y dudas.

**Bien, y aquí termina el cap 3 conforme vaya avanzando la historia lo are más largo al fic, que les pareció este cap? quienes serán esas sombras que tratan de matar a touma y a makoto, descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio! :v, por cierto ya aparecerán algunos persojanes inesperados xD asi que no se lo pierdan,bye bye**

**PD: Makoto tuvo la misma idea que su padre en ir a dormir en algún banco de por ahí xD, se ve que los dos piensan igual :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos dolorosos**

Estaba lloviendo y hacia frio pero a él no le importaba, solamente quería que le devolviesen lo que era suyo. La gente poco a poco se iban retirando, algunos seguían con la mirada baja y lanzando unas lágrimas y otros simplemente apretaban la mano con furia y rabia, todos miraban aquella escena triste debajo de sus paraguas Makoto Kamijou a la edad de 7 años, enfrente de la tumba de sus padres llorando, nadie sabía cómo hablar con él, nadie tenía las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo.

-Makoto, creo que deberías dejar de llorar, dice Misaka mientras intenta abrazarte- una ya adulta Misaka Imouto se acercó al pobre niño y le dio un abrazo tierno –Creo que tus padres no querrían verte asi, dice Misaka recordado lo preocupada que era tu madre-

-…- Makoto se dio la vuelta abrazo a Imouto y se largó a llorar, estaba triste y enojado, no entendia muy bien porque sus padres decidieron dejarlo ¿acaso para ellos él no era importante? ¿Acaso no lo amaban? –Yo… ya no tengo a oka-san y a otto-san… que debo hacer- Decia el niño mientras lloraba en el pecho de Imouto.

-Eso no es cierto dice Misaka mientras te abraza más fuerte- Y así Imouto abrazo más fuerte al niño, para ella también era difícil aceptar que ellos habían muerto, pero debía ser fuerte por el bien de Makoto.

-Makoto-kun nunca estaras solo- el niño dejo de abrazar a Misaka para ver al hombre que le decía esto, era su tío Tsuchimikado, este llevaba un traje negro con unas gafas negras, tenía un poco de barba pero su cabello seguía siendo el mismo –nosotros siempre estaremos contigo pase lo que pase- este último lo dijo dándole una gran sonrisa a Makoto

-De todas maneras no te acercarás a el Tsuchimikado, no quiero que le contamines la mente al probre niño con tus enseñanzas- Fukiyose Seiri hablo

-¿Pero que le voy a enseñar de malo?-

-Cosas pervertidas como querer tocar los pechos de una mujer-

-Jajaja pero ese era el pasado, aunque creo que Kami-yan lo logro ¿verdad?-

-¡CALLATE!- Seiri se cubrió y se sonrojo

-Vamos… sean un poco más considerados con el chico saben, acaba de perder a sus padres y ustedes hablando pura estupideces- un grupo de Monjas se acercaron a donde estaban ellos, era el grupo de Agnese con Orsolas, Kanzaki y algunos miembros de Amakusa

-Oye Agnese solo estábamos tratando de darle ánimos al chico eso es todo-

-Sí, creo que con tu estupidez lo lograrías- Dijo Agnese

-Entonces ¿cómo lo animarías tú? leyéndole algunos párrafos de la biblia jejeje- dijo Tsuchimikado poniendo una cara burlona

-¡TU MALDITO IDIOTA!- Agenese

-Ya cálmense por favor, este es un momento duro para el pobre Makoto-kun y como amigos de sus padres deberíamos alegrarlo- dijo Orsolas tratando de calmar el ambiente

-Es verdad, ya basta ustedes dos- Hablo Kanzaki

-Pero pero este idiota me saca de quicio-

-Aunque sea idiota por lo menos soy más alto :P-

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!- Agnese comenzó a corretear a Tsuchimikado

-Pero si es la verdad, no trataba de ofenderte nyan-

-¡CALLATEEEE!- Agnese estuvo a punto de atraparlo pero se resbalo y se calló en las demás, haciando que todas cayeran al suelo.

-Auch… eso dolio-

-Creo que la lluvia me abrió los ojos-

Todas las chicas que estaban el en suelo al mojarse se les había pegado la ropa al cuerpo y bueno… se les veía gran parte de la delantera

-¡KYA!- todas gritaron y se taparon

-Jajaja creo que Kami-yan estaría orgulloso de mi- GASH todas golpearon a Tsuchimikado, este quedo K.O en el suelo

-¡Eres un…!-

-Jaja…jajajajajajajajaja- Todas comenzaron a mirar al dueño de esas risas, era Makoto, al parecer ahora estaba feliz, ellas sonrieron ya que habían logrado sacar al chico de la tristeza.

-Oigan, que les parece si vamos a comer algo- dijo Kanzaki

-Por mi está bien y ¿tu Makoto-kun? dice Misaka mientras espera una respuesta-

-¡Claro! quiero un helado de chocolat también algodón de azúcar-

-Entonces vamos- dijo Fukiyose mientras arrastraba a Tsuchimikado por las piernas

-Ne ne puedo…- Makoto se acercó a Imouto

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? pregunta Misaka mientras trata de saber lo que buscas-

-P-puedo tomar tu mano…-

-Por su puesto dice Misaka mientras extiende su mano para que la tomes- al parecer Imouto estaba feliz.

-¡Gracias!...ooo un arcoíris- Dijo Makoto mientras señalaba el gran arcoíris que estaba en el cielo, al parecer la lluvia había terminado y el cielo se había despejado, dejando a su paso un hermoso arco de colores.

Y así, Makoto comenzó a caminar junto con Imouto y con los conocidos de su padre y madre, para él, tener a ese tipo de personas a su alrededor le alegraba mucho y el haría lo que su padre le enseño… protegerlos a todos.

Makoto abrió los ojos, despertó de ese sueño que parece que lo tenía desde que llego a esta época, saco su celular para darse ver que eran las 7 de la mañana, a pesar de ser muy temprano decidió levantarse del sofá para ir a merodear por ahí, recordó que debía de devolverle el favor a las chicas por dejarlo dormir ahí si no en estos momentos estaría durmiendo en la plaza y muriéndose de frio. Cuando estaba por salir, vio a Kuroko durmiendo sobra la mesa y al lado de ella un montón de papeleo al parecer como agente debía de llenar muchos papeles, documentos y esas cosas de Judment. Makoto le puso una sábana encima y prosiguió a salir por la puerta, ya vería que compraba para poder preparar algo.

-Como podré pagarles… ¡ya se! - el chico decidió ir en busca de una pastelería, recordó que a las chicas les gustan las cosas dulces, así que como forma de paga les compraría los mejores pasteles

Luego de 1 hora

-¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS HABRA UNA PASTELERIA!?- el chico se perdió, al parecer no recordaba ciertas zonas de Cuidad Academia – Ciertamente está muy cambiado en el futuro… demonios- al parecer no se percató de que alguien estaba caminando frente a él y como era de esperarse ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

-O lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien?- Dijo Makoto preocupado

-Sí, no hay ningún problema- al parecer la persona era una chica, esta se levantó y miro directamente a Makoto, el joven pudo reconocer de inmediato a esa chica, tenía un gran cabello recto color dorado, llevaba unos guates blancos y medias con encaje pero lo que más destacaba de su apariencia eran sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello estos tenían estrellas en el centro –Acaso… ¿eres tu Touma?- al parecer Misaki confundió a Makoto con su padre.

-¿Eee? no no no, creo que me confundes con otra persona Mi-… Lady- Casi comente el error de llamar a Misaki por su nombre.

-O lo lamento, realmente te pareces a alguien que conozco- Dijo la chica mientras observaba de reojo al joven.

-Descuida no hay problema- y acto seguido el chico ayudo a Misaki a levantarse del suelo

-Gracias… ¿tu nombre?-

-Makoto Kamij… Kamito jejeje- ríe nervioso -¿y el tuyo?-

-Misaki… Misaki Shokuhou-

-O bien, quisiera disculparme nuevamente es que no me fijaba por donde iba y jejejeje lo siento-

-Creo que no hay problema- dijo Misaki intrigada, realmente ese chico le recordaba a Touma, pero con la única diferencia de que este tenía el cabello erizado hacia abajo –Y ¿en qué andabas pensando?-

-Aaa, es que andaba buscando una pastelería… pero mi búsqueda fallo por completo y bueno… me perdí- Makoto estaba nervioso, conocía muy bien a Misaki en el futuro ya que era una de las "amigas" de su padre y también una de las de su Oka-san si es que pelear hasta la muerte era considerado llamarse amigas, cuando tenía 8 y medio por decisión de todas, el pasaría un año con cada una de ellas, la primera fue Misaki, la cual le enseño un sinfín de cosas pero… digamos que la elegancia y lo estricto no va con él.

-Si sigues llegaras a una esquina, dobla hacia la derecha y camina una cuadras y encontraras una pastelería- Señalo Misaki

-Oooo, ¡Gracias!... ¿quisieras acompañarme?-

-Vaya, acabas de conocer a una chica y ya la estas invitando ¿no Kamito-kun?- dijo la joven Shokuhou.

-¿E? ¡EEE! ¡No no no! no lo malinterpretes solo quería comprarte un pastel para disculparme por haberte echo caer…-

Misaki pensó al respecto sobre esto, le iba a responder que no ya que no está interesada en salir con chicos pero luego de pensar un poco se dijo a si misma que este chico tiene un aire a Touma, asi que pensó acompañarlo para que pueda leerle su mente y saber un poco más sobre el.

-Está bien, te acompañare si tanto lo deseas- dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la pastelería, Makoto solo la observo y comenzó a caminar también.

5 minutos después

-Llevare este… y este… o y también de este sabor… Shokuhou-san ¿qué sabor te gustaría a ti?-

-Cualquiera está bien Kamito-kun-

-Está bien, ponle ese por favor- dijo Makoto mientras señalaba el pastel de fresa

-Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto- dijo el empleado mostrando gratitud

-Bien, aquí tienes Shokuhou-san un pastel de fresa con crema- dijo el joven mientras le entregaba un pastel a Misaki

-Muchas gracias Kamito-kun-

-Woo, creo que es hora de volver, ha sido un placer conocerte Shokuhou-san, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día- dijo Makoto mientras sonreía

-¡!- al parecer Makoto no solo se parece a su padre, si no que emboza una sonrisa igual a la de él, esto despertó más la curiosidad de Misaki, y en el momento en el que Makoto se giró y comenzó a caminar ella aprovecho para leerle su mente.

¡TSCHHH!

En un milisegundo Misaki pudo ver como una descarga salía del cuerpo de Makoto dirigiéndose hacia ella, dándole una descarga directa en el cerebro.

-¡KYAA!- Misaki cae al suelo, la descarga fue leve, pero peligrosa, ¿Quién rayos era este chico?

-Lo lamento, siempre estoy a la ofensiva por si alguien quiere atacar mi mente- Makoto se giró y miro a la joven rubia –Tienes suerte de que mi Mental Destrucción no te haya fundido el cerebro Shokuhou-san, de lo contrario, estarías realmente muerta, realmente lo siento pero es de mala educación leer los pensamientos de otros sabes…- y acto seguido el joven Kamijou siguió su camino sin inmutarse por ayudar a la joven chica, Misaki estaba impactada, ¿acaso él ya sabía de qué ella trataría de leerle su mente? ¿Era un Esper tipo… electro master?, varias dudas surcaban la cabeza de Misaki pero la que más se hizo presente fue: ¿Este chico dijo tiene habilidades mentales? -Mmmm, interesante- Dijo Misaki mientras se levantaba y varios de sus títeres aparecían por detrás

Luego de una gran caminata

-Estoy de regreso-

-"Kamito-kun"- Saten y Uhiharu estaban ahí

-¿En dónde te has metido?- Pregunto Kuroko

-Fui a comprarles pasteles, creo que es una forma de demostrar mi gratitud, ya que… bueno me dejaron dormir aquí jejeje- Dijo Makoto para dejar las bolsas en la mesa

-¡OOO!, un pastel de fresa, ¡es mi favorito!... ¿puedo?- Cuando se trata de pasteles Uhiharu se debilita a tal punto de parecer un pequeño perrito adorable.

-Por su puesto para eso los compre, para ustedes-

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Y tú Saten-san? ¿No comerás algo?-

-Creo que no, jejeje creo que pasó-

-Tambien traje de chocolate-

-¿¡EN SERIO!? Quiero decir, tal vez pueda comer un poco jejeje- Y en menos de un milisegundo Saten ya se encontraba comiendo su pastel de chocolate, sí que es rápida. – ¡Mmmm delicioso!-

-Y tú ¿Kuroko-san?-

-De verdad gracias Kamito-kun pero debo de ir a despertar a mi Onee-sama, así que creo que pasare… pero si quieres puedes proteger mi pastel de esas dos- Al parecer Saten y Uhiharo estaban tan maravilladas con sus pasteles que les salían estrellas de los ojos.

-Por supuesto-

-Bien, nos veremos pronto- Kuroko estaba a punto salir por la puerta, pero esta se abrió de repente.

-¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?-

-¿¡!? ¿Quién es…?- Kuroko no pudo terminar su frase

-¿Otto-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?- al parecer era padre de Saten

-¡OOO AQUÍ ESTAS MI PRECIADA HIJA!- Dijo mientras saltaba y abrazaba a su hija

Los 3, Uhiharu, Kuroko y Makoto, miraban la escena, el señor tenía un traje de oficina y tenía cabello corto y de color castaño, si en pocas palabras no se parecían en nada a Saten.

-Oye… vamos respóndeme… ¿qué haces aquí?-

-O cierto cierto, quisiera saber dónde está la persona que te salvo de esos vándalos- Dijo el señor cambiando su tono a serio.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?- A Saten le surcaban las dudas de por qué su padre quería ver a Makoto, cuando llego a su casa la vez pasada sus padres estaban realmente preocupados por ella y más cuando le explicaron que casi fue víctima de una violación.

-Solo quiero saberlo-

-Etto, señor Riuko no creo que…- Kuroko fue interrumpida

-¿¡ACASO FUISTE TU!?- dijo mientras el joven padre se acercaba a Kuroko y la tomaba por las manos

-N-no no, no fui yo-

-Entonces ¿Quién..?

-Ese fui yo- Dijo Makoto mientras levantaba la mano

Rápidamente el padre de Saten se dirigió al joven para luego pararse en frente de él y comenzar a examinarlo de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que se detuvo por un momento en su rostro.

-Así que eras tú…- Makoto estaba algo nervioso por tener a el padre de Saten cara a cara, y lo peor de todo parecía molesto por algo, bueno eso pensó hasta que..

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS!- dijo el señor mientras se arrodillaba hacia Makoto

-¿Eee?..? ¡EEEEEE!-

-En serio muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija de esos malditos delincuentes, si no hubieras estado en ese momento…- decía el hombre mientras se incorporaba

-E-en serio no se preocupe no fue nada…-

-¡PARA NADA!, yo debería… hija que estas comiendo…- al parecer el padre de Saten recién se percata de que estaban comiendo pastel

-Pastel de chocolate que compro Mako…-

-¡ADEMAS DE PROTEGERLA LE DA TODO LO QUE NESECITA UNA DAMA! ¡O QUE HOMBRE MAS PERFECTO!- el hombre se acercó a Makoto y lo tomo por las manos – E oído que estas sin un hogar… ¿verdad?-

-S-s-i estaba a punto de…- fue interrumpido

-¡QUE NO SE HABLE MAS! ¡TE QUEDARAS EN NUESTRA CASA!

-…-

-…-

-"EEEEEH"- Tanto Makoto como Saten estaban boquiabiertos

-¡Otto-san que dices!-

-Si señor Riuko, no se preocupe puedo encontrar un lugar para dormir esta n…-

-No no no, tú te quedaras con nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer-

-Creo que sería una molestia-

-Si así piensas, entonces te contratare como un guardaespaldas para mi querida hija, así podrás quedarte en nuestra casa sin ningún remordimiento-

-¿Y qué pensara Oka-san sobre esto?-

-Es cierto que pensara su esposa señor Riuko-

-Ella estará de acuerdo conmigo, además ella también quiere conocer a la persona que salvo a nuestra pequeña flor-

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así Otto-san!- Saten estaba algo sonrojada

-Bien que no se hable más- Y así el señor Riuko tomo a Saten y a Makoto por las manos y como en una milésima de segundo ya estaban en su auto para irse.

-¡ESPEREN, AUN NO HE DICHO QUE SI!- Y sin más preámbulo el auto arranco dejando a unas anonadadas Uhiharu y Kuroko.

-Espero que Kamito-kun este bien… O mira la hora que es, Uhiharu me iré a despertar a mi querida Onee-sama, ya regresare, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Y así Kuroko se tele transporto hacia su departamento sin saber lo que se encontraría

-Onee-sama es hora de des…- Kuroko dejo de hablar al ver que Misaka estaba ya despierta, estaba en frente de la puerta del baño pero en una posición rara, como tratando de ocultar de que la puerta el baño está ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Onee-sama?-

-N-n-nada, solo estirándome un poco, ya sabes dicen que es bueno que estires tu cuerpo cuando te levantas jejeje…-

-Mmm, creo que tienes…- Kuroko se dio cuenta de que su cama no estaba tendida, cosa rara ya que ella siempre la dejaba preparada tal vez pueda ser que se haya dado cuenta de que alguien estuvo ahí o si no….

-No me digas que… ¡ONEE-SAMA DURMIO EN MI CAMA!- Kuroko comenzó a revolcarse en el piso como si tuviera un pelotón de hormigas en su cuerpo -¡NO SABIA QUE ME EXTRAÑARAS TANTO, ES POR ESO QUE DORMISTE EN MI CAMA PARA PODER OLER MI ALMHOADA VERDAD! ¡O MI QUERIDA ONEE-SAMA!- entonces como si de un gato se tratase salto del suelo para abrazar a Misaka por la espalda

-¡Espera Kuroko, ya suéltate!-

-¡JEJEJEJE!-

Misaka al tratar de sacarse a Kuroko de encima no se dio cuenta de que giro el picaporte accidentalmente cayendo ambas de lleno en el baño.

-Auch, Onee-sama estas bie…- Kuroko se quedó sin palabras al ver a un Touma desnudo desde la cintura para arriba. -…-

-…emm, hola…-

-¡ONE-SAAAAMAAAAAA- la cara de Kuroko era como la pintura "El Grito" - ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-

-¡Espera Kuroko, puedo explicarlo!- Kuroko comenzó a mirar en toda la habitación, buscando algo con su mirada

-¡Que es esto… comida… unas cuantas bebidas… eso quiere decir…! ¡USTEDES PASARON UNA BELADA DE ENAMORADOS!- y así la chica de coletas empezó a imaginar a su querida Onee-sama teniendo una fantástica cena con Touma y luego de la cena comenzaban a tomar lo que parecía ser una botella de un fino Vino, para luego los dos desvestirse y dirigirse a la cama tomados de la mano para comenzar lo que sería… bueno ya saben, Kuroko al pensar esto digamos que…

-¡NOOOOO, ONEEE-SAAAMAAAAA, LE ENTREGASTE A ESTE SIMIO TU PUREZA, NO PUEDE SER ONEEE-SAMAAA- Kuroko comenzó a llorar desesperadamente

-¡Espera! que demonios estas diciendo, ya te dije que me dej…-

-¡TUUU, MALDITO SIMIO!- Shirai miro a Touma con un profundo odio y saco sus puntas -¡TE MATARE!-

-Eee… ¡EEEE!-

-IAAA- y así la chica de coletas comenzó a tirarle varias puntas perforantes a Touma

-MOO FUKOUDA-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-¡Ya llegamos, espero que te agrade nuestra casa Makoto-kun- el padre de Saten estaba algo emocionado

-Pero…-

-Kamito-kun, lo lamento mucho, cuando a mi padre se le meta algo a la cabeza no parara hasta poder lograrlo…- decía Saten algo avergonzada

-Jejejeje, está bien, creo que es un padre fabuloso, ya que se preocupa por ti- Y dicho Makoto le mostro una sonrisa a Saten, cosa que la hizo sonrojar a tal punto que bajo la mirada para que él no la viera.

Cuando entraron a la casa Makoto no pudo contenerse en abrir la boca, era ¡inmensa! como un palacio para esas personas ricas.

-Woo, este lugar sí que es grande-

-Siempre trato de darle lo mejor a mi hija y a mi esposa Makoto-kun, espero que tú también lo hagas algún día- Dijo el señor Riuko mirando a su hija

-O, al fin llegaste cariño- Makoto pudo ver a una hermosa mujer con un gran cabello que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía los ojos verdes y tenía una gran delantera. –O ¿quién es el joven?-

-Querida él es Makoto-kun es el chico que salvo a nuestra niña de unos bandidos-

-O ¡ya veo muchas gracias Makoto-kun, por salvar a nuestra pequeña hija!- y asi la madre de Saten bajo la cabeza para poder demostrar que estaba agradecida con él.

-N-n-no es nada jejeje, ¨con razón no le encontramos parecidos a Saten con su padre, ya que ella es la viva imagen de su madre solamente más alta y con más… busto¨-

-Querida que piensas si Makoto-kun se queda con nosotros, digo no tiene un hogar a donde ir-

-O ¡pobre!, ¿dónde están tus padres?- todos esperaron impacientes una respuesta, Makoto solo pudo sonreír melancólicamente y decir:

-Ellos… ya no están aquí…perdí a mis padres cuando tenía 7 años-

Todos miraron con algo de tristeza al chico, si ellos hubiesen sabido lo de sus padres no se hubieran atrevido a preguntar.

-Lo lamento no quise…-

-No no, no se preocupe ustedes no lo sabían hacia que está todo bien jejeje- Makoto volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces cariño…-

-Si por supuesto puede quedarse- dijo la madre de Saten embozando una sonrisa

-En ese caso, Saten muéstrale su habitación a Makoto-kun-

-Está bien-

-Dejaras tus maletas en la habitación y luego vamos a andar por la ciudad ¿te parece?- Dijo el padre de Saten

-Emm, claro y para que exactamente señor Riuko-

-Cómo eres nuevo en la ciudad creo que sería buena idea mostrarte los alrededores, así que vamos todos a comer algo y ver las tiendas, ¿estás de acuerdo? querida esposa-

-A mí me parece una buena idea, hace tiempo que no salíamos todos juntos-

-¡Que no se hable más! ve a dejar tus…- el señor Riuko recién nota que Makoto no tiene ninguna maleta – Oye chico ¿y tus maletas?-

-O eso, jejeje es que cuando fui a salvar a Saten-san y a Uhiharu-san olvide mis maletas en algún lado *en realidad vine a este tiempo sin nada de eso* jejejeje-

-En ese caso te compraremos ropa nueva, ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo la madre de Saten

-No por favor, eso ya sería mucho, me están dejando hospedarme aquí y no quisiera molestarlos más-

-No te preocupes por eso Makoto-kun, recuerda que te contrate como el guarda espaldas de mi hija, así que no te preocupes-

-*Esta familia… sí que son buenas personas* como usted quiera señor Riuko-

-Bien que no se hable más, vamos todos para el auto- y así todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia afuera para subir al auto.

Makoto miraba a la familia Riuko -*Definitivamente debo de alejarme lo más pronto posible, no quiero que se vean involucrados en este asunto, además presiento que alguien me está buscando, será mejor que me apresure e irme cuanto antes sea posible*-

-Kamito-kun… vienes- Saten lo miraba, él era el único que faltaba entrar al auto-

-¿Mmm? O claro claro- y asi Makoto subio al auto y este comenzó a andar.

El miraba por la ventanilla del auto y escuchaba algunas cosas como "Makoto-kun le dio un pastel a nuestra hija, él sabe lo que una dama quiere" y algo como "Papa ya cállate", pero lo único que él pensaba era si podría lograr su misión… él no estaba hay solo por puro placer, él tenía una misión, la cual era evitar que los magos de su futuro conquisten este tiempo y maten a sus padres y a todos los que él quiere… tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando escucho "¿Qué piensas Makoto-kun?" no sabía que responder entonces inconscientemente dijo "Claro que sí".

De repente el auto paro de golpe, él se preguntaba que estaba pasando, miro a Saten la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada, luego miro al señor Riuko que tenía un rostro de querer aguantar una gran carcajada y finalmente la a la Madre de Saten, la cual solo sonreía.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos de repente?- Makoto realmente estaba confundido

-Bueno, Makoto-kun, nos impresiono tu respuesta, ¿verdad querida?-

-O, claro, eso realmente fue inesperado, pero lindo- La señora Riuko sonreía para si misma

-Em… perdonen pero, soy de mente olvidadiza, ¿de que estábamos hablando?-

-Te preguntamos "Makoto-kun, ¿te casarías con nuestra preciada hija?", a lo cual tu respondiste con un gran "Claro que si" jajajaja, en realidad yo no sé cómo llegamos a esa situación- el Padre de Saten reia. En ese momento Makoto solo pudo mirar hacia abajo totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado, si hubiera prestado atención a lo que estaban diciendo, esto no hubiera sucedido.

-Perdóname Saten-san, no…-

-No… no te preocupes… mi padre a veces es un idiota- Saten levantaba la cabeza, un poco menos avergonzada.

-Si lo es, pero también es divertido-

Y asi la familia Riuko junto con Makoto siguieron su camino hacia los centros comerciales y demás

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-Aargh…fiu…, al parecer ya no me persiguen…- Touma, al parecer seguía con vida, luego de que Kuroko tratara de matarlo, este por temor a ser castrado corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos, mientras lo hacía vio la oportunidad de esconderse dentro de una puerta desconocida, para su sorpresa cuando entro se dio cuenta de que era el baño de chicas, el cual estaba repleto de chicas…

-… fukouda-

-"KYAAA"-

Y así todas las chicas comenzaron a atacar a Touma y a perseguirlo lanzándole toda clase de poderes, por suerte pudo salir del edifico y dirigirse a su departamento.

-Ahora debo de solucionar el problema de mi puerta… ¿qué es esto?- al parecer había una nota en su puerta

-¨Vi que tenías problemas con tu puerta, así que la arregle por ti :3, por cierto mi hermano dijo que te estaba llamando y no le respondías, me dijo que te diga que se vean lo más rápido posible, eso es todo nos veremos más tarde – Maika¨-

-Eee, Maika-chan me has salvado- el joven desafortunado lloraba de felicidad. –Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá Tsuchimikado…- Touma entro a su departamento, agarro su celular roto le saco el chip y se lo puso a otro, siempre tenía otro celular de repuesto ya que para él era una rutina el romperlo o estropearlo, y marco el número de su amigo.

-Hola Kami-yan, porque rayos no contestas tus llamadas, ya sé que estas ocupado con tu harem, pero por lo menos danos tiempo a nosotros tus amigos jejeje-

-¡Tsuchimikado!-

-Está bien, solo era una broma-

-Y bien, ¿paraqué me necesitas?-

-Veras Kami-yan, Necessarius ha detectado una gran fuerte de energía hace 3 días proveniente de ciudad academia, y como no estoy hay en estos momentos, quisieras que investigaras un poco por mí-

-¿Fuente de energía?, ¿tiene que ver algo con los magos?-

-Sí y no, este tipo de energía estaba mesclada, algo así como Ciencia + Magia = este tipo de energía-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Sip, debe ser que algunos magos y científicos se han aliado-

-¿Y por qué lo harían?-

-Bueno como sabrás, Ciudad Academia siempre fue el blanco de algunos magos ya que no quieren que las personas tengan poderes y sean casi iguales a ellos y los científicos quieren saber los secretos para obtener poderes Esper así pueden crear súpers soldados, si saben cómo obtener poderes seguramente lo utilizarían en guerras y otros tipos de cosas más-

-Ya veo, entonces ¿solo quieres que investigue verdad?-

-Así es, te estaré llamando para ver cómo vas, o por cierto debes de tener cuidado Kami-yan- Al parecer Tsuchimikado se puso serio

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Veras, para que alguien pueda hacer ese tipo de energía debe de ser un Mago o Esper muy poderoso, así que ten cuidado con quien te vayas a encontrar-

-Está bien, no te preocupes-

-Bien nos vemos Kami-yan-

Touma cerró su celular y comenzó a pensar, sería posible que la magia y la ciencia formen una alianza… además su amigo dijo que debía de ser una persona poderosa como para poder usar magia y ciencia al mismo tiempo, ya que si un Esper utiliza magia este se desangraría en unos instantes.

-Creo que más tarde iré a investigar, pero por ahora tengo hambre- Decia Touma para ir a su rerigerador en busca de algo comestible-

Mientras tanto en un callejón no muy lejos del departamento del chico sin suerte, se encontraban 4 figuras que llevaban túnicas negras.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-

-No es obvio, esta noche atacaremos a Kamijou Touma y lo eliminaremos, para el bien de nuestro querido Amo-

-Si si si! debemos de matarlo para que el Amo sea feliz-

-¡Idiotas!- Los 3 que habían hablado observaron a su compañero, aquel que se había mantenido callado durante la charla. –Hermanos, debemos ser precavidos, no olvidemos que en este tiempo también están los Levels 5, aquellos que le dieron problemas al Amo en el futuro-

-¿Y que es lo que piensas Hermano Mayor?- Todos se giraron para ver lo que tenía que decir el "Hermano Mayor" –Esta noche, uno de ustedes ira a atacar a Kamijou Touma y lo eliminara, no debemos de mandarnos todos de una sola vez… recuerden que ese chico no hay que tomárselo a la ligera-

-Si ese es el caso, yo me ofrezco para ir a Exterminarlo, les prometo Hermanos, que por el bien del Amo no fallare-

-Esperamos que así sea H.3341- Dijieron sus 3 compañeros para desvanecerse como si de sombras se tratasen.

-Preparate Kamijou Touma… por que espero que seas un buen oponente-

**Hola gente, tanto tiempo sin verlos xD, perdonen por no actualizar mi familia me llevo de viaje a la casa de mis abuelos(la cual no tienen ni wi-fi) y no pude actualizar el fic u.u , pero ahora que e vuelto les prometo que este Fic siempre estará actualizado :D o y por cierto FELICES FIESTAS ATRASADAS! xDD, esperemos que este año saquen TMNI 3 :v a y una ultima cosa… estaré subiendo fics de Date a Live, Highschool of the Dead y otros más :P así que si ya les avisare cuando haya subido un cap de las series que les dije, bueno sin nada más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente Cap Bye :D.**


End file.
